1) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an electrical connector and more particularly to an electrical connector which establishes an electrical connection between a printed circuit board and a coaxial cable which contains a cluster of separate electrical conductors.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Electronic components used in both telephone equipment and computers are commonly mounted on printed circuit boards. The printed circuit board is a sheet material-like member on which is mounted an electrical circuit and a plurality of electrical components, such as capacitors, resistors and inductors. Within each piece of equipment there is commonly a plurality of printed circuit boards.
Generally, it is common for a printed circuit board to be connected to a cable. A common form of a cable is what is referred to as a coaxial cable with this coaxial cable including a cluster of separate electrical conductors. A type of coaxial cable will have from one to twenty-four or more in number of separate electrical conductors. In the past, each of the separate electrical conductors are connected individually directly to the printed circuit board with this connection being by individual soldering. One disadvantage of such an attachment technique is that substantial space is required. Miniaturization of electrical components is highly desirable. The smaller the physical size, the smaller the resultant electronic piece of equipment and the less space it requires when in operation. The smaller the size, the less the weight of the equipment thereby reducing shipping cost. The construction of a cable connector to a printed circuit board which utilizes the technique of the present invention has not been known.